New Gods in Hogwarts
by Superbi-Pera
Summary: Alex, un Dieu Grec et Mia, une déesse Nordique, se sont fait virer de Beaubaton pour trafic d'Ambroisie. Commence alors leur nouvelle vie à Poudlard, chez les Serpentard. Secrets, amitié, humour et combats épiques vous attendent... Si vous aimez Avengers, Harry Potter, la mythologie Grecque et Scandinave, alors ce Crossover est pour vous! Fic partagée donc ça peut tarder
1. Chapitre ett Point de vue de Mia

« -Allez, du nerf !

Je tapais de toutes mes forces contre cet arbre à l'écorce robuste. Mon bâton de bois commençait, lui, à rendre l'âme : il était cassé à multiples endroits.

Trop essoufflée pour protester, je mis toute mon énergie dans un dernier coup qui fut critique pour mon bâton. Il se brisa dans un craquement sourd. Haletante, je tournais les talons.

-Satisfait ?

Mon oncle Thor me scruta de ses yeux gris et perçants. Sa chevelure blonde reflétait le soleil cuisant de ce jour-là. Il croisa les bras avant de me répondre en secouant la tête, ses cheveux se balançant de part et d'autre de ses épaules :

-Ce n'est toujours pas assez, et tu le sais très bien. Je t'entraîne depuis que tu es toute petite et j'ai tenté de renforcer ton entraînement avant ton départ, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher… Tu n'es pas encore prête à recevoir l'arme sacrée. Pas encore.

Je fis la moue. Thor souri d'un air nonchalant dont il avait l'habitude

-Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûre que tu maîtriseras tes pouvoirs, quand tu seras là-bas ! Après tout, tu es intelligente, bien la fille de ton père…

Son visage prit une expression triste. Il était soudainement comme plongé dans ses souvenirs. C'était toujours comme ça, quand on parlait de Père…

-…Oncle Thor ?

Sa mélancolie prit fin soudainement. Thor sursauta au son de ma voix.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, la leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Pars vite te préparer, un long voyage t'attend ! »

J'hochais la tête avant de descendre les grands escaliers qui descendaient de la terrasse. Mes pas résonnaient sur le sol de marbre.

Mon nom est Mia, Mia Lokichild. Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué à mon nom, je suis une Déesse. Mon père, Loki, est le Dieu Trickster d'Asgard. Habituellement, j'habite sur Terre, mais je remonte parfois pour voir ma famille. Je n'ai jamais été comme tout le monde, depuis toute petite, même si mes pouvoirs se sont déclarés quand j'avais 4 ans. A cette époque, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Je sais qu'à cet âge-là, les enfants sont incroyablement stupides. Mais cela n'empêche que je me suis toujours sentie seule, Si seule. Les humains m'avaient rejeté, et je les haïssais secrètement aussi. On dit que cette j'ai hérité cette haine de Loki. Moi, je ne pense pas que Père soit quelqu'un de mauvais.

Alors à la fin, je passais tout mon temps à Asgard. Je m'amusais avec mon oncle Thor et Bragi m'apprenait à lire. Au fil du temps, je n'ai plus jamais quitté la Terre des Dieux. Mon chez-moi.

Puis j'ai commencé à grandir et j'ai dû fréquenter un collège. On m'a envoyé en France, dans une école pour sorcier de « Beaubaton ». Mes pouvoirs pouvaient être utilisés sans l'aide d'une baguette, mais cela m'aida néanmoins à développer mes capacités. Ainsi, je me suis aussi fait mon premier ami : Alex. C'était mon camarade de conneries et mon meilleur ami.

« -Fais bon voyage, ma fille. Je t'offre pour ton départ, ce marteau sacré et béni par les Dieux. Taillé dans la même étoile que le Mjöllnir de Thor, il saura te protéger si toi, tu prends soin de toi. « Aide toi, le ciel t'aidera ».

Je pris l'objet embaumé de bandages et l'accrochai à mon dos. Je le trouvais étrangement léger.

-Seule toi et toi seule pourra l'utiliser. Oh et, si ce Mjöllnir-là a un manche plus long, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de Dieu fripon pour déconcentrer le forgeron.

Il éclata de rire. Moi, je ne rigolais pas. Je me dis qu'Odin avait parfois un humour douteux.

Après avoir reçu la bénédiction du Dieu d'Asgard, je descendis jusqu'au portail de la cité. Thor m'y attendait.

« -Te voilà fin prête. Et dire que tu étais encore un nourrisson il y a de cela 1000 ans. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier… Les enfants grandissent bien vite…

-Où est Père ?

Il me fixa d'un air désolé

-Ton père, et bien… Il a eu un empêchement, tu sais bien.

Je compris enfin. Je compris quel était ce goût amer qui persistait dans ma bouche depuis ce matin-là. Depuis mon réveil, je savais déjà que mon père ne serait pas là pour me dire au revoir. Je le savais et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder une lueur, l'espoir secret, au fond de moi, qu'il viendrait me sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Des goûtes salées dévalèrent mes joues. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais dans les bras de mon oncle. Je serai le plus fort que je pouvais.

-Ne te chagrine pas, tout se passera bien, dans ta nouvelle école, j'en suis sûre. Tu es ma nièce adorée et je te chéris plus que n'importe quoi.

De nouveau cet air mélancolique. Je répondis pour lui dans mon esprit « Avec mon frère »

-Cette cité sera toujours ton chez-toi. Allez, reviens-nous vite et en bonne santé. Et puis, tu as ton Mjöllnir. Quand tu rentreras de Midgard, on combattra ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

Je reniflai bruyamment

-Promis ?

Il me serra encore plus fort, avant de relâcher son étreinte

-Promis.

Après une heure de marche, j'arrivais enfin à la porte, frontière entre le monde du Ciel et de la Terre. Heimdall, le gardien du Bifrost, l'arc-En-Ciel tricolore qui relie Asgard et Midgard, me laissa entrer dans une pièce sombre et froide. Je tremblais, quand je me sentis soudainement propulsée vers l'avant. Une explosion de couleur s'offrait autours de moi. Je ne savais si c'était les étoiles qui tombaient ou bien si c'était moi qui allais trop vite. Enfin, j'atterris misérablement sur le trottoir d'une ville qui me semblait être Paris. Je me levai en titubant avant de partir vomir dans les caniveaux. Le voyage Asgard-Midgard ne me réussissait jamais vraiment. Venant s'ajouter à mon calvaire, une violente averse s'abattit sur moi et je me retrouvais ainsi, en un instant, trempée jusqu'aux os.

Je rassemblai mes bagages et sortis mon plan de la ville tout en éternuant.

« -Alors, la gare… »

Un éclair blanc déchira le ciel, me faisant sursauter. Je regardai les nuages en souriant, me faisant bousculer par des passants pressés. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de crier en direction des Cieux :

« C'EST PROMIS, HEIN ? ! »

Comme pour me répondre, plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent non loin de là où je me trouvais. Les gens autour de moi me dévisageaient. Mais ça, je m'en fichais.

Sur le quai de la gare, des personnes aux chariots remplis à ras-bord couraient dans tous les sens. Je jetai ensuite un œil sur mon sac ridiculeusement petit et mon maillet recouvert. Une pensée me traversa soudain l'esprit.

« -Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas dit à Oncle Thor la raison de mon renvoi… »

Je baillai, me décrochant presque la mâchoire.

« -Bah, pas grave »

Et je m'assoupis, bercée par le son des goûtes de pluie sur le toit de la gare.


	2. Chapitre αʹ de vue d'Alex

C'est un beau matin d'été comme tous ceux qu'on peut voir lorsque mon grand père n'est pas énervé. Je regarde le miroir et voit un garçon de 16 ans, brun aux yeux bleu océan (surement venant de son grand père). C'est un homme achevé, à la musculature développée et mesurant environ 1 mètre 85. Cet homme, c'est moi. Alexandre. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, j'entre enfin dans ma nouvelle école. En jetant un rapide regard par la fenêtre, j'aperçois mon grand oncle Poséidon s'entrainant avec son arme de prédilection : le trident. En le voyant faire tourner cette merveilleuse arme dans tous les sens, je sens une quantité immense de souvenir remonter à la surface.

J'ai grandi avec mon père jusqu'à mes 6 ans, en effet, un an avant mes pouvoirs ont commencés à s'intensifier. J'avait vite remarqué la facilité que j'avais de faire pencher l'avis des filles de mon côté mais je me disait juste que c'état une période. C'est quand ça s'est mis à s'intensfier que c'est devenu étrange, une de mes amis avait faillit en tuer une autre car elle se rapprochait trop de moi à son goût. Un mois plus tard, en me battant avec un de mes meilleurs amis jaloux de mon succes à saten island, je tombat dans l'océan et me sentit plus puissant que jamais, en remontant sur la rive j'ai envoyé valser mon soit disant ami d'un revers de main. Lorsque j'ai demandé a mon père ce qui m'arrivait, il n'a vu qu'une seule raison plausible : je tenais aussi bien de lui que de ma mère et sa famille par la même occasion. Ah ! Ma mère ! Une femme plus belle que toutes les autres, une déesse plus puissante que Zeus quelques aspects. A commencer par son pouvoir de persuasion sur le sexe opposé, inégalé jusqu'à maintenant : cette femme n'est autre qu'Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour.

En l'apprenant, j'ai décidé de partir vivre avec elle, cela ne se passe pas comme pour les mortels, il n'y a pas de juge, pas de pension alimentaire, pas de garde altèrnée en générale, le dieux donne son avis et si l'enfant est d'accord, le mortel ferme sa gueule et est « bien content de pouvoir le voir une fois par mois à la demande de sons merveilleux fils » selon les parloles de ma mère.

Je suis donc parti vivre dans ma famille maternelle au Mont Olympe, il est situé en haut de l'empire state building comme un imbécile de demi dieu s'est amusé à expliquer au monde entier dans son roman de fiction « Percy Jackson » personne ne peut imaginer à quel point Hadès a du le menacer pour qu'il affirme devant le monde entier que les emplacements des lieux mythologiques sont touts droits sortis de son imagination !

Ah, l'Olympe ! Le palais des dieux, la forteresse des divinités ou encore le châteaux des rois immortels, un bien grand nombre d'expressions qui, pour moi peuvent se résumer un simple mot : « maison ». Le dieu avec lequel j'ai eut le plus de mal au début fut étonnamment Apollon, il avait de bien trop bonnes intentions en permanence à première vue, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver. Mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait j'ai découvert un homme qui aimait rire, jouer des tours à tout le monde en faisant porter le chapeau à Hermès et c'est devenu mon oncle préféré.

Puis, l'été précédant mes 11 ans, Hermès m'a remis une lettre, l'enveloppe était jaunie et scelée par un blason représentant deux bagettes lancant chaqu'une 3 éteincelles. A l'arrière de cette dernière, était écrit en lettres bleus

« À monsieur Alexandre, fils d'Aphrodite

chambre 1510 Mont Olympe »

En découvrant cette précision dans l'adresse je fut directement pris d'une folle envie d'ouvrir cette lettre. Lorsque ce fut fait, je lus les lignes avec assiduité et y découvrit que j'était admis (enfin « convoqué » serait une formule plus adéquate) à l'école de sorcellerie de Beaubaton situé dans le Sud-Est de la France. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré ma seule véritable amie, ma confidente, celle avec qui n'importe quelle punition devient un moment agréable (et je peux vous dire qu'on en a fait des punitions !). Oui je dis ma véritable amie car seule elle peut comprendre toute la complexité de ma vie étant donnée qu'elle est elle même un Dieu. Bon, certes elle est une déesse scandinave tandis que j'en suis un grec et romain (cela dépend de mon humeur mais j'ai tout de même une préférence pour la Grèce) et nous devons à tout prix cacher à nos familles respectives l'existence de la famille de l'autre, cela entrainerai sans doute une guerre entre les dieux du nord et du sud dont la terre serait le champ de bataille. C'est donc Mia la seule personne à comprendre mes problèmes.

Me voici donc maintenant dans la cour principale de l'Olympe, m'avançant vers Poséidon, lorsqu'il m'aperçût il stoppa net son entrainement.

-Alors Alex, tu veux tester ton lancer de trident ? Me lançât le seigneur des mers d'un ton enjoué.

-oh pourquoi pas, ça pourrait m'occuper. Répondis je d'une voix trainante.

Voyant ma tête il ne put s'empêcher de me lancer un « cache pas joie ! » ce qui m'arrachât un sourire.

Nous avons donc passé la demi-heure suivante à lancer le trident sur des cibles jusqu'au moment où apollon arrivât et me lançât un regard horrifié n me disant je devrais utiliser une arme « plus noble »

-comme l'arc par exemple ! S'exclamât le Dieu du soleil. C'est une arme élégante et stratégique pour une embuscade, par contre il est vrai que le trident est plutôt utile si tu a besoin d'une arme longue et efficace !

-Oui, répliquai 'je résigné savant bien que rien ne lui ferai changer d'avis, Tu as sans doute raison

-bon de toutes façons il faut que j'aille à la réunion des trois Grands ! M'expliquât Poséidon en s'éloignant.

-Bonne nouvelle Alex, je comptait m'entrainer ca te dirais un dernier entrainement avant ton départ ?

-Bien sur Apollon ! C'est parti !

C'est comme cela qu'a commencé notre heure d'entrainement de tir a l'arc en mouvement dans les arbres.

J'avais réussi ma 237éme flèche au centre des cibles mouvantes lorsque j'entendit un sabre fendre le bois et que je sentit la branche se dérober sous mes pieds.

Après m'être explosé sur le sol, je vis une paire de bottes cloutées, lorsque mon regard remonta sur le reste du corps de cet homme, je vis un jean noir déchiré puis un tee-shirt noir portant l'inscription « war is better than peace » surmonté d'un blouson en cuir noir clouté, le visage de cet homme était dur, il portait un bouc volumineux et bien taillé.

-J'en crois pas mes yeux, je vient te dire bonne chance pour cette année et je vois QUOI ? Alex, le fils de la femme parfaite, mon neveu préféré s'entrainer au tir a l'arc ?

Mais putin quoi ! Lache ce jouet de tafiolle et bas toi au glaive comme un homme ! S'énerva le sombre individu qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Arès ! Chiu trop content de te revoir ! Alors ta vague de travail avec le printemps arabe est terminée ? M'écriai 'je avec entrain.

-Rien n'est moins sur, c'est peut-être une accalmie qui sait, ce boulot est prenant tu sais. Mais bon tu verras bien quand tu auras atteint tes 18 ans et que tu auras choisi le Dieu de quoi tu seras ! Me répondit le Dieu de la guerre.

-je pense me spécialiser dans la technologie ou autre chose que je découvrirais entre temps… Résonnai 'je.

-tu sait tu devrais te grouiller, t'a plus que 2 ans !

-JE SAIS JE SAIS ! C'est bon, pas besoin de me foutre la pression !

M'exclama 'je.

-Bon, on dirait que j'ai touché la corde sensible, je sais comment te calmer, un bon vieux combat à la grecque, d'homme à homme, de glaive à glaive. M'expliquât le seigneur des soldats

-Ah enfin je te retrouve ! Toujours à la recherche d'un combattant de ta trempe et qui sait, peut-être que toutes les leçons que tu m'a données vont servir et que l'élève dépassera le maitre !

Il me lançât un glaive de bronze céleste, un bronze incassable et plus tranchant que n'importe quelle lame de rasoir que seul Héphaïstos et les cyclopes de sa forge personnelle savent forger. Tandis que lui a sorti son fidèle glaive de fer stygien. C'est une puissante lame noire forgée avec le métal longeant les rives du Styx, le lac des enfers, offerte par Hadès lors de l'anniversaire de mon adversaire l'année de mon arrivée sur l'Olympe.

Arès lança son premier arabesque avec son glaive que je para avec difficulté et le combat commença.

Arès lance une offensive direct en piquant son épée vers moi tandis que je me servit de cette attaque comme ouverture pour attaquer son avant bras gauche que je transperçât comme du papier. Mais je me rendis compte trop tard que ce sacrifice n'était qu'une ouverture pour m'attaquer la jambe. Je me retrouva a terre et me dit qu'il me faudrait un miracle pour m'en sortir puis je le vit, ce petit tas de sable à un mètre de moi, tout ce qu'il faut c'est m'en saisir. Je donna un coup dans les royales parties du Dieu de la Guerre (waouh ! cette phrase il faudra que je la ressorte), ce qui me laissa le temps de prendre une poignée de sable fin de lui envoyer dans les yeux ma diversion et de me relever, glaive en main.

-Alors, on abandonne déjà tonton ? Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

-oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je me doutait que tu serai d'un meilleure niveau, déjà tu fait un trafic de nectar d'ambroisie sachant pertinemment que sa ne donne qu'une sagesse éphémère aux mortels qui en boivent mais en plus tu m'a rejoint au niveau du combat au glaive, je suis fière de toi Alex, tu est mon neveu parfait ! s'exclama le roi de la guerre.

Ares sorti de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide couleur or dont émanait une aura chaude et des effluves de parfum doux.

-De l'ambroisie ! Tu en avais volé au repas ? M'exclamai 'je.

-T'a tout compris mon petit ! je te rappelle les vertus de l'ambroisie ou tu les connais ? répondit Arès.

-chez les êtres divins : sagesse éphémère, longévité et c'est un remède contre toutes les maladies et blessures.

-C'est qu'il a bien appris sa leçon ce gosse ! Bon on nous attend aux écuries.

Une fois arrivé aux écuries, je vois toute ma famille divine réunie autour de Gamma, mon pégase noir crachant du feu. Gamma avait été habillé d'une armure en fer stygien surmonté de gravures en or impérial (un peu comme le bronze céleste mais chez les romains). Son protège crâne en fer stygien était surmonté s'une corne tranchante en un alliage d'or impérial et de bronze céleste ce que le faisait prendre une teinte rouge sang

-c'est un nouveau métal, encore plus sophistique que de fer stygien, Héphaïstos l'a créé pour toi, tu est le seul a pouvoir manier cette matière sans te bruler les mains. M'expliqua Zeus. Même nous ne pouvons pas la tenir très longtemps.

-Merci. Répondis-je encore sous le choc de tant d'attentions.

Héphaïstos me donna en mains propres un glaive fait de cette matière surmonté de gravures comme mon nom et celui de Gamma suivit de celui de Mia.

-merci, dis-je. Mais, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Mia ? Et pourquoi faire tout cela pour moi ?

-Pour le nom de Mia, il représente la seule personne avec Gamma et toi à pouvoir tenir cette matière et nous avons mis son nom car les parques nous ont dit que ce sera ta plus grande armée dans une guerre prochaine. Déclara Poséidon.

-Ah, d'accord, merci. Répondis-je toujours chamboulé

-et pour ce qui est de cette arme, continua Héphaïstos, elle peut se transformer en un arc et un carquois ou encore en trident et si tu as d'autres armes à rajouter tu n'auras qu'à venir nous voir.

-Merci encore. Dis-je. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas le « pourquoi ».

-tu es l'un des seuls à avoir hérité des aptitudes d'une grande partie d'entre nous à la fois, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu est puissant, il te faut de quoi t'entrainer, c'est pour cela que nous te donnons tout cela. Déclara Zeus

-Gamma se cachera dans la forêt côtoyant le château, il sera toujours là pour toi. Me rassura ma mère, nous seront toujours là pour toi mon chéri.

Elle me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa tant qu'elle pût

Zeus déclara qu'il fallait nous laisser un peu de temps pour les au revoir et je lui en fut éternellement reconnaissant de nous laisser tous les deux

-Tu prends bien ton Ambroisie toutes les semaines surtout ! Tu sait que tu seras malade et risquerait de mourir sans cela ! S'écria la déesse de l'amour

-ne t'inquiète pas maman, dis-je en montant sur Gamma et en embrassant une dernière fois ma mère.

-je t'aime ! M'écriai-je en m'envolant

Gamma allait si vite que j'avais du mal à voir le paysage, même avec mes sens de Dieu.

En 2 heures de trajet, il s'arrêtât devant la gare King Cross dans une ruelle pour ne pas être vu. Dehors, il pleut, il y a un puissant orage, je perçois cela comme une forme d'encouragement de la part de mon grand père.

Je me décide à entrer dans la gare et fonce dans le mur de la gare, au pire si c'est pas le bon mur c'est ce dernier qui subiras le plus de dégâts !

Le passage fonctionne et je la repère directement, allongée sur un banc alors que la locomotive est là, juste à côté à siffler. Je vois la fenêtre juste au dessus d'elle, l'ouvre et savoure le plaisir de la voir se réveiller en criant toute mouillée

-Salut Mia !

_Ah Alex, te voilà enfin ! Je t'attends depuis une heure !

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Allez viens, on monte dans le train.

-C'est parti…


	3. Chapitre βʹ Point de vue d'Alex

Tandis que Mia et moi nous dirigions vers la locomotive Rouge et noir marquée de sigle « Poudlard express », je croise en regard gris acier. L'homme auquel ce regard appartient est pâle, aux cheveux blonds platine et a la musculature développée. (Bien sur ce n'est rien par rapport au fils d'Aphrodite !) Mais bon je me rendais tout de même compte que c'était bien le genre de Mia donc je lui le fis remarquer.

-Ah bon ? Répondis un quart de seconde plus tard mon amie. Où il est ? Je ne vois personne !

Je passai la tête par la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil et en effet il était parti

-ah ! Bah ouais, il a dû partir. T'inquiète pas on va à Poudlard aussi je te rappelle ! La rassurai-je

-Mouais, me dit-elle déçue, j'espère qu'il y sera, tu me le montreras hein ? répondit-elle pleine d'espoir.

-bah bien sur pour qui tu me prends ? allez viens on va se trouver un compartiment.

Et je l'entraînai entre les compartiments du train.

Après avoir cherché pendant longtemps, on tombât sur un compartiment où deux personnes se regardaient froidement, une fille et un garçon de dos. La fille devait faire un mètre 65 et avait les cheveux châtains foncé qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle avait des rondeurs où il en fallait et tout ces qu'il faut pour plaire mais tout ceci paraissait accessoire par rapport à ses yeux. Vraiment ses yeux, ils étaient, Waouh! D'une couleur Chocolat intense. Ils font partie de cette catégorie d'yeux où on peut se perdre en les contemplant.

-On peut s'installer avec vous ?

Mia stoppa net en voyant de visage du garçon puis se reprit.

A mon tour je m'avançai et je compris : c'était le même que j'avais vu en entrant dans le train : Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, « c'est bien le style de Mia » me dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

-Allez y, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas être en pire compagnie qu'avec cette miss-je-sait-tout répondit le Blond d'une voix trainante.

Eh voilà ! Lui, je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer !

-Oh faites pas attention à lui, il croit encore que les nés-moldus valent mois bien que les autres sorciers. Continua la brune. Moi c'est Hermione Granger et l'autre cadavre vidé de son sang devant c'est Malefoy.

-Drago Malefoy ! Et je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, sale sang de bourbe. Répliquât Malefoy.

-Waouh, calme, c'est bon de toute façon on se met là y a pas d'autres places ! Trancha Mia.

-Bah ouais on sait, répondit Hermione. Sinon on ne serait pas là tous les deux. Mais bon, vous vous appelez comment ?

Je sortit de ma stupéfaction devant sa beauté et réussis à sortir

-Euh… Ah oui, c'est vrais, nos noms, alors, elle, c'est Mia Lokichild et moi c'est Alexandre…

Et le bus s'arrêtât dans un coup de frein qui nous fit tous basculer.

-enfin bref, repris-je. On revient de Beaubaton, c'était trop strict pour nous…

Ma dernièrre phrase parût intéresser Drago:

-Vous… Vous êtes faits virés ? Si c'est le comportement, j'ai hâte de vous revoir à Serpentard, vous allez voir c'est pas du tout aussi frois et glauque qu'on peut le penser, on s'éclate là-bas ! Déclara Malefoy.

-oh, bien sûr, vous pouvez aller à Serpentard mais si vous voulez être les meilleurs au quiditch et avoir un bon équilibre entre l'amusement et les cours vous vous plairez à Griffondor ! Le corrigea Hermione

Mia et moi avons échangés un regard complice, nous savions touts les deux que entre s'amuser la moitié du temps et s'amuser 95% du temps, le choix serait simple à faire.

-ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, quelle que soit la maison où nous irons, quelle que soit l'équipe, le vent soufflera pour nous, répliqua Mia en m'envoyant un clin d'œil, en effet on avait Thor de notre côté qui avait promis à Mia de nous donner des petits coups de pouce si on perdait de beaucoup de points et Zeus m'a promis la même chose si on arrivait en finale.

Un petit rire m'échappa, mais personne n'y fit attention

-en tout cas il y a une place d'attrapeur qui s'est libérée à Serpentard, j'ai décidé de passer poursuiveur, et pour les autres places il y a des auditions dans une semaine, ajouta Dago.

-Enfin Bref, vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers, le train ne vas pas tarder à arriver ! Déclara Hermione en se levant et en prenant sa valise.

-Euh… Commençais-je en sortant une sorte de robe noire bizarre, On est obligés de mettre ca ?

-Ouai. Commença Drago. Mais bon, dans deux semaines on détermine les 5 qui ont la meilleure résistance à l'alcool et ils ont le droit de porter ce qu'ils veulent

-Ah ! Cool, pas plus résistants que nous il n'y a pas. S'exclama Mia.

-Tant mieux alors ! Continua Drago.

25 minutes plus tard, le train entra en gare et le directeur de l'établissement nous demanda le suivre.

Nous volèrent à dos d'hippogriffes ce qui est bien moins confortable que voler sur le dos de Gamma. Mais qui nous permit, tout de même d'arriver 5 minutes avant tout le monde.

Nous montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il nous demanda de nous asseoir et nous expliqua :

-Nous ne pouvions pas vous transférer dans vos maisons devant le reste des élèves de Poudlard pour deux raisons : Premièrement, vous êtes une première pour l'école et nous ne pouvons pas rabaisser des élèves de sixième année au niveau d'élèves de première année en leur donnant le même rituel. Et, deuxièmement, nous savons tous trois à quel point vous êtes spéciaux et le choipeaux lis dans vos esprits, il ne faudrait pas provoquer d'incident du genre « Ah ! Un fils de Dieu ! C'est compliqué de choisir ! » Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie ici tous les trois.

-D'accord. Nous dîmes en chœur sans comprendre comment il pouvait en savoir autant.

-très bien ! Continua le proviseur. Dans ce cas nous allons commencer. Mia, assied toi là.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle en s'installant sur le tabouret que Dumbledore lui présentait

Le directeur posa alors un étrange chapeau qui s'animât dès qu'in fut installé sur la tête de mon amie.

-Ah ! Une déesse Scandinave ! C'est un choix compliqué, tu as un grand pouvoir, et un désir de te faire remarquer par ton père, Serpentard pourrait t'aider, à avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Dans ce cas le choix est finalement évident ! Serpentard ! s'écriât le chapeau.

Yes ! S'écriat Mia.

-à toi Alexandre. Déclarât Dumbledore

-c'est parti… Marmonnais-je en m'asseyant

-Ah bah d'accord, on avait oublié de me dire que c'était l'année des Dieux !

Bon Alors, ah oui, je vois, tu a un choix important à faire, et tu a un grand potentiel, mais surtout, tu est quelqu'un d'entier, quand tu ressens quelque chose, ce n'est pas à moitié. Tu pourrais aller, soit à griffondor soit à Serpentard. Ah ! Mais je n'avais pas vu ton côté fêtard ! Dans ce cas… Serpentard !

-eh bah voilà ! M'écriais-je

-bon, je vous rejoins dans la grande salle. Déclara le directeur.

En entrant dans la grande salle nous ne savions pas où aller puis nous avons vu Drago en train de fusiller Hermione du regard. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers sa table.

-Eh bah voilà ! S'exclamât Drago. Vous allez voir, on va s'éclater !

-J'en doute pas répondis-je

-Mais, on bouffe quand ? demanda Mia.

-après le discours de Dumbledore, expliqua un garçon à côté de Drago. Au fait moi c'est Blaise Zabini et je sais qui vous êtes, Drago m'a expliqué.

Je me tournais vers la table des profs et, comme victime d'un coup de tonerre, je le vis, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? je ne l'avais pas vu de l'été, il était en voyage pour préparer on nouveau travail. Mais voilà Dumbledore qui s'avance.

-Ce sont de dures épreuves qui nous attendes, avec Voldemort qui a Provoqué une vague d'assassinats, il faudra rester plus soudé que jamais. Mais, suite à la vague d'assassinats, j'ai dû remplacer certains professeurs. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir chaleureusement :

Monsieur Barton, Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

Monsieur Rodgers, Professeur d'étude des créatures magiques.

Monsieur Banner, Professeur de Métamorphose

Madame Romanoff, Professeur de Combat Armé

Ainsi que Monsieur Stark, Professeur de Potions

Je sentis mon Visage blêmir e je me mis à trembler. Comment était-ce possible ?

Quand je vis que tout le monde me regardait inquiet sauf Mia qui elle aussi était surprise, Drago me demanda :

-Ça va Alex ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mon père… Il est Prof !


	4. Chapitre fyra Point de vue de Mia

« -Mon père… Il est prof ! »

Mais que faisait-il donc là ? Apparemment, j'étais la seule à avoir compris ce qui se passait. Tous les autres élèves avaient des yeux en soucoupe et fixaient Alex avec un air interrogateur.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

«-Ton vieux fait partie de cette clique-là ? »

« -Allez l'nouveau, expliques ! »

Alex se leva brutalement de table, tapant ses deux mains sur la table, faisant ainsi taire les curieux. Un profond silence suivi, laissant la salle totalement vide de son. Après une petite minute, Dumbledore vint rompre le silence avec un raclement de gorge.

« -Ehm… Ahem, reprenons. Ces professeurs font donc partie de l'équipe des Avengers, celle réunissant tous les meilleurs héros de la planète. Bien sûr, être un héros n'empêche pas d'être magicien, et les personnes désignées auront toutes les compétences nécessaires pour vous enseigner ces matières-ci. Ne vous en faites donc pas pour ça…

Le vieillard à la longue barbe blanche jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Alexandre avant de poursuivre :

-Oh et, une dernière chose. Vous avez dû remarquer qu'une nouvelle matière a été rajoutée. Les agressions à répétition ont fait que, ces derniers temps, le self-defense est requis en plus des compétences en magie. Ce cours est optionnel, donc les personnes qui veulent s'y inscrire, faites-le au plus tôt. Les places sont limitées…

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour lancer des exclamations à travers toute la pièce. Des chuchotements fusaient de tous les coins.

« -Madame Romanoff ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était super sexy ! »

« -Un canon pareil ? Je m'inscris direct ! »

Dumbledore tapota son verre à pied avec son couvert, en faisant ainsi émaner un son clair de cliquetis qui se diffusa dans le grand réfectoire.

-Allons, allons, du calme. Maintenant que les présentations son faites, je souhaite bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants et un joyeux repas à tous ! »

Tous les doigts se plongèrent avidement dans les plats garnis posés au milieu de la grande table en longueur. Alex, lui, ne mangeait pas. Moi non plus.

Après le repas, Alexandre décida d'aller dans sa chambre. Apparemment il « avait sommeil et voulait défaire ses bagages ». Son visage était pâle et son corps se traînait comme un fantôme. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi inquiet depuis longtemps.

Je décidais donc de le suivre. Poudlard était un vrai labyrinthe extrémement complexe pour quiconque ne serait pas initié. Ce fut mon cas. Déjà que mon sens de l'orientation était proche du néan, les dédales sombres n'arrangeaient pas mon cas. La décoration ancienne et les tableaux parlants furent trop pour moi, et je me mis à trembler comme une feuille au moment des mots de passe. Sous mes airs de combattante farouche, j'étais très facilement impressionnable.

Alex ne dit pas mot. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, et je le connaissais assez pour dire qu'il souffrait. Son père était toujours quelqu'un de très occupé par son travail, et il s'amenait soudain à l'improviste. L'expression sur son visage que j'avais vu si souvent, traduisaient à la fois la colère et l'appréhension. Un sentiment que je comprenais mieux que quiconque.

Alors qu'il comptait me quitter sans mot dire pour rejoindre son dortoir, je l'attrapai par le poignet. J'en avais assez de le voir dans cet état. C'était insupportable de voir le reflet de mes propres sentiments dans son regard.

« -Ton père…Le Docteur Banner, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, mais tu dois te ressaisir, Alex.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il passe le quart de son temps en Inde, en Afrique où je ne sais où ! Quand j'étais petit il était toujours là, toujours. Puis petit à petit, il s'est éloigné. Peu à peu, je ne voyais plus que son dos. Puis sa silhouette, et enfin, son ombre. Et maintenant, il rentre dans ma vie comme dans un moulin. « Coucou, je suis ton nouveau prof. Tu me verras tous les jours, mais je ne te serai jamais accessible ! » Ma vie va prendre un tournant à 180 degrés et ça, ça me fait chier !

Voir sa rage se déverser me faisait du bien. C'était, pour ainsi dire, ma méthode pour garder mon calme. Il extériorisait sa colère pour nous deux. Je me mordis la lève à cette pensée si égoïste.

-Je le sais aussi bien que toi. Nous n'avons jamais été des enfants normaux, Alex. Et les enfants anormaux ne grandissent pas normalement. C'est logique, c'est un fait, c'est inéluctable.

Mon ton restait calme et posé. Quand Alexandre me racontait ses soucis, c'était la seule moyenne de le calmer un peu. J'étais la seule personne à pouvoir maîtriser sa rage. Je continuais :

-Être un Dieu n'est pas un cadeau, comme le pensent la plupart des gens. Quand tu regardes les dessous de cet univers, c'est un envers glauque et hideux que tu découvres. Une mascarade dépourvue de toute beauté. Être un Dieu signifie aussi être seul, avoir des responsabilités, mais aussi porter le poids de nos ancêtres.

Je baissais les yeux, regardant ainsi mes pieds. Le souvenir des petits qui me lançaient du sable au jardin d'enfant me revint en mémoire. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche une fois de plus, je me mettrai à pleurer.

Soudain, dans la lueur d'un chandelier, je vis une ombre paraître de plus en plus grosse sur le mur. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était là depuis quelques minutes déjà. Depuis le début de notre conversation, à vrai dire…

Je me figeai quand je vis une chevelure blonde sortir du coin du couloir. C'était Drago, ses yeux gris écarquillés, qui pointait maintenant sur nous un doigt accusateur. Je retins ma respiration et sentis mon poult s'accélérer.

« -Comment ça, des Dieux ? »


	5. Chapitre εʹ Point de vue d'Alex

« -Comment ça, des Dieux ? »

Oh Non ! Ce qu'on redoutait le plus, Mia et moi est en train d'arriver ! On à été découverts, et le premier soir qui-plus-est. On est vraiment mal barrés.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois. Commençai-je en essayant de paraitre le plus convainquant possible.

-Me prend pas pour un imbécile, Alex, me coupa t-il d'un ton menaçant. Je sais bien ce que j'ai entendu, il me suffirait de montrer mon souvenir à tout le monde et tout serait fini pour vous. Par contre, si vous m'expliquez cette histoire plus en détail, je pourrais reconsidérer ma réflexion.

Mia et moi avons échangés un regard, pour nous un simple regard suffisait, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'autre pensait et je savait qu'elle pensait comme moi : il allait falloir lui dire. Seulement, c'était trop dur pour moi, entre l'arrivée dans la nouvelle école, mon père qui débarquait dans ma vie comme une fleur comme si ces 10 deux dernières années n'avaient jamais eut lieu, l'annonce d'une guerre prochaine par les parques et le secret des dieux nordiques et scandinaves plus que jamais en danger ce qui impliquait leur possible rencontre et qui me fit faire le lien avec l'oracle des parques. Tout cela, c'était trop à supporter, je senti mes genoux fléchir, toutes les parties de mon corps se sont mises à trembler je me sentais sombrer quand je vis Mia s'avancer et se lancer dans un récit me laissant le temps de me reprendre.

-Que veux tu ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux

-La vérité pour le moment. Répondit tout simplement Drago.

-Dans ce cas, Le père d'Alex est prof. C'est banner, et il l'a abandonné petit à petit pour son travail.

Je voyais bien à quel point c'était dur pour Mia de raconter mon histoire qui faisait écho à la sienne par rapport à son père qui n'est que de moins en moins là et le sentiment d'abandon qu'on ressent. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement rien faire pour l'aider, j'étais paralysé.

-et là il débarque dans sa vie comme si il pouvait juste jouer deux minutes avec son fils pour se distraire puis le relaisser car il se met à avoir peur de sa puissance. Mais bon, il s'attendait à quoi ? Le fils d'un métamorphe et d'une déesse ne peut pas être un mortel comme les autres ! Continua Mia.

-Ah ! Alors j'ai pas rêvé, j'ai bien entendu Dieu ?

-Oui ! Ça te va ? Oui on est des Dieux ! S'énerva Mia.

-Alors on signe où pour être Dieu ? Rigola le serpent.

-Il y a rien de drôle, imbécile ! S'emporta Mia. Vous, les mortels, vous ne voyez que la partie immergée de l'iceberg ! Vous ne voyez que la longévité et le pouvoir. Vous ne voyez pas les choix, les épreuves, les malédictions, la… la… la solitude. Finit-elle en cédant aux larmes de chagrins qu'elle contenait depuis presque 500 ans. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré depuis et c'est pour dire à quel point elle en avait besoin.

Ce fut la goute d'ambroisie quoi fit déborder l 'amphore, Malfoy, il avait OSÉ pousser Mia à bout, il n'avait pas le droit de faire pleurer la personne que je considère comme ma sœur, et mes instincts de grands frères protecteurs prirent le dessus, me faisant tout oublier à part une chose, Malfoy payera pour ses actes.

Je me relevai, sorti mon glaive, m'apprêtant à l'asséner sur le crâne de mon adversaire puis les principes d'Ares me revinrent en mémoire : « tue qui tu veux mais surtout : n'attaques pas quelqu'un de dos ou désarmé, c'est la seule règle qui tiendras toujours. » j'arrêtai donc mon assaut avant de l'avoir touché et rengaina mon arme.

-Que veux tu savoir ? demanda-je pour me débarrasser de cette impuissance au plus vite.

-je veux comprendre, comment ça des Dieux ? Demanda le Serpent. Des Dieux de la nature ?

-Non crétin ! Ça c'est des conneries ! M'exclamai-je comme si c'était une évidence. Moi je suis un Dieu Grec. Ca te va ?

-pourquoi « toi ? » et Mia alors elle est quoi si elle n'est pas comme toi ? Me demanda-il avec sérieux.

-Tu nous lâcheras jamais hein ? Dis-je d'un ton las.

-Pas tant que ce sera pas clair dans mon esprit.

-Dans ce cas, c'est une déesse scandinave sauf que nos familles respectives ne sont pas au courant de l'existence de la famille de l'autre, ça serait trop dangereux, Vraiment très dangereux. Me résignai-je à lui délivrer.

Drago parut surpris. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas, après l'annonce que les dieux existe et que deux d'entre eux sont des lycéens qui vont en cours comme tout le monde.

-Donc, en fait, si je disait cela à qui que ce soit je risquerais de déclencher une guerre ?

-Oui. Répliquais-je

-Ok… donc je vous promets de garder ça pour moi. Et soyez sur que si une guerre explose, je serai de votre côté !

-euh… Merci ? Répondit Mia incertaine.

Et donc nous sommes restés là, 15 minutes à nous regarder anxieux

Puis, Drago bougea son bras ce qui fit sortir une fine lame de chacun de ses protèges poignets.

Mia et moi réagîmes du Tac au tac, je dégainai mon glaive et Mia sortit une sorte de long Mjöllnir.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Gamma arrivât par la terrasse de la salle commune, de la fumée sortait de ses naseaux et il regardais Drago d'un air menaçant puis j'entendis un coup de tonnerre suivi d'une rafale de balles et Ares et Thor se matérialisèrent côte à côte à nos côtés. Drago me regarda ,perdu et me lança

« -On voulait pas éviter ça ? »


	6. Chapitre seks Point de vue de Mia

« -Oncle Thor ?

Je ne pus cacher ma surprise quand je le vis, ses cheveux blonds aux reflets bruns onduler sous la vague de puissance que dégageait son corps. Ses yeux bleus glacé me fixaient avec sérieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ahem.

A ses côtés, un homme brun, dont le bas du visage était décoré d'un bouc, se raclait la gorge d'un air impatient. Son blouson en cuir recouvrait un tee-shirt violet où l'on pouvait lire l'inscription « Fight me I'm famous ». Son jean délavé lui donnait une allure de rockeur fashion. Il devait sans doute avoir dans la trentaine, d'après moi. Relevez aussi qu'il était plutôt séduisant.

Sa tenue contrastait étrangement avec celle de mon oncle.

L'homme mit une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais :

-Ahem, elle m'a oublié la donzelle, j'crois.

Je le regardais d'un air ahuris. Alex, lui, était tout aussi surpris que moi.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

L'étranger s'approcha et enleva ses gants en cuir noir pour me saisir la main. Ses doigts étaient fins, mais comportaient de nombreuses cicatrices. Il approcha son nez de mes doigts.

-Enchanté, jeune fille. Il se trouve que vous avez devant vous l'illustre…

-Oncle Arès ?

L'homme coupa net et s'approcha de mon meilleur ami.

-Ah, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? A peine arrivé tu te coltines déjà des ennuis. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça, mauviette !

Il éclata d'un rire sonore avant d'asservir une pichenette sur le front d'Alex.

-Tu sais que ta mère me tuera si ne t'es pas sage ? Alors tiens-toi à carreaux, tu veux ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Que faisait Arès, le Dieu de la guerre, ici en personne ? Sans compter que mon oncle était aussi présent. Et lui, il ne riait pas, pas du tout.

Drago, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, se décida à parler :

-Arès… Comme le Dieu Grec ?

Mon oncle et Arès tournère la tête dans sa direction en synchronisation parfaite. Thor, dont la longue cape rouge formait des vagues à chacun de ses pas, se dirigea vers lui et le prit par le col.

-Toi…

Drago serra les dents. Il tentait de résister et de se défaire de ses mains, mais la poigne de mon oncle était telle qu'elle pouvait casser des étoiles entières. C'était cette même force qui avait aidé tant de fois le panthéon d'Odin et qui était venu à bout de tant de géants, avec sa seule force.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, mortel, car je ne le redirais pas deux fois. Je jure sur la barbe de mon père Odin que si tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma nièce, je te pends par les pieds à Yggdrasil et quand tu auras expiré, je t'enverrai au royaume de Hel. _Ert þú skilja?_

Il tremblait, et je le comprenais. Je me décidais de m'approcher de Thor pour tenter de le convaincre :

-Mon oncle, il ne nous a rien fait, ce n'est pas la peine ne t'inquiète pas…

-Mais Mia…

-Je te le jure.

Mon oncle poussa un grognement insatisfait avant de relâcher Drago, qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Je commençais à m'énerver.

-Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ?

-Il a failli te faire du mal ! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais blessée !

Drago fit un geste de baisse de tension avec sa main

-Hé, calmos m'ssieur, je voulais juste vérifier si ce qu'ils m'ont dit était vrai…

Mais Thor l'ignora complètement et était déjà retourné vers le Dieu de la Guerre. Une toute autre question le titillait à ce moment.

-Dieu Grec ?

Arès affichait le même air incrédule que le Nordique. Le Dieu répondit avec aplomb :

-Le seul et unique Dieu de la Guerre, en personne. Je suis descendu de l'Olympe car j'ai senti que mon neveu adoré était en danger.

C'était donc l'oncle d'Alex…

Thor ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Un Dieu ? Dans pareil accoutrement ? Les seuls Dieux vivent à Asgard, et toi, mortel, tu ne me duperas pas avec tes calomnies !

Le Dieu en face de lui sorti une pomme de sa poche. Son rouge me rappelait le pourpre du sang. Il croqua avidement dedans.

-…Et tu oses me railler, perfide insecte ? Je te ferai tâter de mon marteau et je te promets que tu n'en…

Mon oncle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'Arès serra sa pomme entre ses doigts. Dans un bruit humide, elle se brisa pour atterrir en morceaux par terre. Du jus dégoulinait de sa paume.

-Ecoutes, monsieur l'beau gosse blondinet, j'sais pas qui t'es et j'veux pas l'savoir. Saches juste que chez nous, dans l'Olympe, ma famille est prête à t'casser la gueule si tu continues à sortir tes conneries d'Asgard ou j'sais pas où. En fait, je m'en fous. Mais j'te jure que Zeus te bottera ton p'tit cul alors si j'étais toi, j'me la fermerai.

Alexandre et moi observions ce spectacle, médusés. On pouvait sentir la tension, elle était même palpable. Mon oncle était entouré d'énergie électrique et serrait son Mjöllnir au point où des veines bleues saillaient de sa peau. Arès implosait.

Mon meilleur ami et moi nous sommes regardés. Après un rapide coup d'œil, nous nous sommes précipités sur nos parents respectifs.

-Arès, ne le touche pas s'il te plaît. C'est l'oncle de ma meilleure amie. Je sais que j'aurais dû te l'expliquer depuis longtemps mais…

-Parce qu'en plus tu le savais p'tit con ?

Le fait de savoir que j'étais la meilleure amie d'Alex sembla le calmer un peu et il se résigna à toute menace.

Mon oncle s'est impatienté

-Je retourne à Asgard, Mia, je vais prévenir les Dieux qu'un soit disant autre peuple ose nous défier. Je t'interdis de fréquenter ce garçon, tu entends ?

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tu m'as caché ceci pendant tout ce temps et je ne l'accepterai pas de sitôt.

Il fixait maintenant Arès droit dans les yeux

-Toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es et cela m'importe peu. En tout cas saches que je ne t'aime pas.

-C'est réciproque on dirait.

-Une dernière chose

Thor jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers moi et tendit son Mjöllnir vers le Dieu de la guerre

-Si tu touches à ma nièce aussi impunément que tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, n'espères pas rester bien longtemps vivant.

Je rougis en repensant à son baise main.

Le bras tendu, son maillet sacré vers le ciel, plusieurs éclairs pourfendirent la pièce et Thor disparu dans son grondement.

Arès pointa un doigt accusateur vers Alexandre

-Moi non plus, j'te pardonnerai pas gamin, prévenu-t-il en marchant vers le même point par lequel il était arrivé. Je retourne chez l'vieux, mais une autre connerie du genre et…

Son corps commença à disparaître, d'abord ses bottes, puis son jean et enfin son tee-shirt à l'inscription douteuse s'évaporèrent. Arès eut le temps de lancer un clin d'œil en ma direction avant que son corps qui était encore là i minute ne soit complètement désintégré.

Drago ne bougeait pas. Alex et moi non plus. Nous étions bien trop étonnés pour, de toute façon.

Nous nous sommes lancé des coups d'œil agars. Nous avons mis du temps avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler sous nos yeux.

Les pas des autres élèves de Serpentard qui couraient à notre rencontre se firent de plus en plus proches…


	7. Chapitre ζʹ Point de vue d'Alex

Tandis que tous les autres serpentards s'engageaient dans la salle, Mia, moi et Drago restâmes là, à nous regarder. Sans bouger. Une fois tous les autres serpentards au dortoir, nous commençâmes une discussion.  
-Comment t'a pu nous menacer comme ca avec tes lames ? S'indignât Mia, on t'avait rien fait, on était même tombés d'accord !  
-Mais je vous ai pas menacé, je les ai activées accidentellement. Répliquât Drago. Réfléchissez, je venais d'apprendre que vous étiez des dieux, franchement Mia, tu crois que je me sentais assez en position de force pour vous menacer ?  
Mia eut un temps de réflexion.  
-C'est vrais que c'est pas con ce que tu dis Drago mais maintenant, à cause d'un putin de malentendu, une guerre Destructrice va s'engager, et nous n'y pouvons rien Mia et moi.  
-Putin mais Mia c'est plus que ça ! M'exclama-je  
Mia et Drago me regardèrent comme si j'étais le seul à comprendre.  
-Réfléchis Mia, commençai-je, tu est une déesse scandinave et moi un dieu grec !  
Ils continuèrent de me regarder comme un animal de foire, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point.  
-Mais putin, Mia quoi ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'ils vont nous demander de choisir notre camp ? M'exclama-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux en m'imaginant, croisant le fer avec Mia avec autour de nous les corps d ma mère, mes oncles Arès portant un tee-shirt « it's not a bad day for death » et Apollon, gisant là, sans vie au milieu d'un champ de bataille où le sang des dieux volait et nous éclaboussait.  
-Oh non ! Murmura Mia en s'apercevant de ce que cela signifiait : Notre séparation, et par la même occasion la séparation avec notre seul allié.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à créer un autre groupe ! Déduisit Drago. Une armée neutre, où les Dieux des deux mythologies seraient les bienvenus, où les dieux pour une alliance pourront se battre pour cette idée.  
Soudain, je sentis une petite flamme d'espoir s'allumer dans ma tête. Et un sourire vint éclaircir nos visages à touts les trois.  
-Bon, déclarât Drago, au lit ! Allez, on a du boulot demain entre la métamorphose, la potion et les sélections de quiditch, sans compter les autres cours, Waouh, bon, on établit le plan pour l'armée pour l'alliance demain au repas ?  
Oh non ! J'avais oublié la métamorphose et mon... Père. C'a fait toujours autant bizarre de l'associer à ce mot. C'est une longue journée qui s'annonce.  
-Allez, courage, tout se passera bien. Me rassuras Mia.  
-J'espère... déclarai-je en montant les escaliers.  
J'arrivas près d'une porte notée « Malfoy – Zabini – Banner » et y entras.  
La chambre était spacieuse, Magnifiquement décorée de vert et argent, il y avait trois lits, a dessus de chaque lit était affiché un poster : Une photo d'une boisson sorcière : la « bièreaubeurre », une photo de Drago Malefoy entouré de Zabini et d'une asiatique plutôt pas mal et une photo de l'empire state building envoyant une magnifique lumière dorée vers le ciel.  
Sous la bièreaubeurre, emmitouflé dans ses draps verts et argents, on pouvait voir la tête de Zabini qui s'était endormis comme une loutre (oui je dis ça moi « endormis comme une loutre ») et il tenait un numéro 2011 de «Poudlard Magazine » avec en gros titre « les 8 plus belles élèves de l'année » je reconnus sur la couverture Hermione et l 'asiatique. Il y avait vraisemblablement deux filles de chaque maison.  
J'alla donc m'allonger sous l'empire state building, référence à l'Olympe.

Le sommeil ne fût pas long à venir, mais il n'en fût pas moins douloureux. J'ai fait des cauchemars horribles : je marchais sur le champ de bataille ; vidé de toute vie. Drago était empalé dans une longue lance, un homme avait été déchiqueté, je le reconnus à son casque, c'était Thor, Arès était Mutilé, il lui manquait un bras et une oreille et son cœur était 3 mètres plus loin. Ma mère était là, intacte, toujours dans sa pureté naturelle, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait, à l'exception qu'elle ne dégageait plus cette aura magnifique que dégagent les Dieux. Puis, croyant avoir tout vu, je me retournas et poussât un cru immense en découvrant le spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à moi : Mia était transpercée de part en part part par Métamorphose Mon glaive d'or céleste puis je me retrouvât dans le parc de l'école, près du lac noir. J'allai me regarder dans le lac et, au lieu de voir moi, je vis une créature que je connaissais bien, une créature verte, immense qui j'avais vu mon père devenir une fois. A la différence que lui, ne se contrôlait pas, qu'il n'avait pas des cornes dur la tête et des os pointus sortant du dos de ses mains, et qu'il avait des yeux verts, pas argentés. Je portait mon armure en Or céleste qui avait grandie avec moi et Métamorphose avait elle aussi grandie proportionnellement à ma taille. Effrayé par cette vision je criât tout mon possible et je me réveillât près du lac, en armure avec mon glaive qui reprenais une taille normale dans ma main. En essayant de me lever, je fus pris d'un mal de tête vis une main pâle se tendre vers moi. C'était celle de Drago.  
-Drago ? Que s'est-il passé, que fait-on là ? Lui demandai-je dans l'espoir de m'être trompé.  
-tu t'est levé en plein milieu de la nuit, tu était dans une sorte de transe et tu est allé jusqu'au lac puis tu t'est transformé. C'était très bizarre, on a parlé, et tu m'a expliqué que c'était la première fois et que tu pensait tenir ça de ton père puis tu m'a parlé de tout et de rien, je t'ai dis que mon amie asiatique sur la photo était Pansy Parkinson, rien de bien important dans notre discussion puis tu t'es rendormis 10 minutes après tu t'est réveillé, humain.  
Drago me racontais ça comme si c'était normal. Il était plus calme que moi !  
-Wouawou ! C'est pas possible c'est trop bizarre !  
-allez viens on va bouffer.  
-euh Ok... dis-je encore sous le choc

Une fois arrivés à la grande salle, nous nous assîmes à côté de Mia qui discutait paisiblement avec Zabini.  
Je commençât à parler avec lui aussi et le trouvât très sympa.  
-Bon ! Déclarât Drago. Allez Zab, on va parler avec les filles la bas ok ?  
-Ok. Répondit Blaise. Let's go !  
Et ils nous laissèrent seuls Mia et moi.  
J'expliquai ma nuit mouvementée à ma conseillère en omettant le passage du rêve au champ de bataille et elle écouta sans rien dire jusqu'à la fin  
-Le contact avec ton père à du réveiller les pouvoirs que tu tenais de lui, tout comme tu es beaucoup plus puissant depuis que tu connais ta famille maternelle. Déduisit-elle brillamment.  
-Ouai, tu dois avoir raison. Répondis-je.  
-Tu sait Alex, un jour il va falloir parler à ton père de tout ça, bien sur je sais que c'est dur et je ne te dis pas de le faire dans l'immédiat mais tu sait tout comme moi que la personne qui pourra le plus t'aider avec tes métamorphoses c'est lui. Déclara Mia.  
-Je sais. Répondis-je tout simplement.  
-alors on a quoi comme matière là ? Me demandas mon amie  
-Potion, Avec Stark.


	8. Chapitre åtta Point de vue de Mia

La salle de classe était plutôt spacieuse, assez du moins pour contenir une quarantaine d'élèves.

Les élèves entrèrent un par un dans une espèce de file indienne qui se résulta en une masse désorganisée.

On se serait cru dans un de ces films à la Frankenstein où le savant fou travaillait toujours dans un désordre incroyable. C'était ici le cas : Un océan d'ustensiles en tout genre gisait sur le sol tels que l'on ne pouvait plus, ou difficilement, apercevoir sa couleur d'origine. La pièce était plutôt modeste, c'était un simple laboratoire où étaient disposés des ordinateurs et des tubes à essai dont le fond était partiellement brulé par l'usure. Une grande table trônait au milieu de la modeste pièce, occupant ainsi la moitié de l'espace disponible. Une étrange machine était disposée dessus. Alors que j'entrais dans la pièce, l'étrange engin aspira toute mon attention. C'était une sorte de projecteur de diapositive mais dont l'objectif était tourné en direction du plafond. La visionneuse semblait incroyablement moderne et dotée d'une technologie qui m'échappait alors totalement.

« Ben alors , l'est où le prof ? » s'impatientait un élève.

L'agitation plana dans l'air et causa ainsi un brouhaha infernal. Alex et moi nous échangions un regard interrogateur.

Une explosion retenti soudain de la pièce adjacente et de la fumée sorti de la porte. Le vacarme s'estompa d'un coup sec et le silence se fit, seul un son persistait, venant du fond de la sombre pièce. Je reconnu « Neon Knight » de Black Sabbath.

Tous les étudiants se lançaient des regards. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et moi encore moins. Je regardais Alex, il était dans le même cas que moi.

Puis nous le vîmes entrer.

Un pied, d'abord, une grosse botte de métal qui semblait contenir tout le poids du monde, puis une main emmitouflée dans un gant de cuir vieilli et enfin tout un corps recouvert d'une blouse d'un blanc immaculé.  
C'était un homme d'âge mûr, mais qui ne semblait pas affecté par l'âge : sa chevelure chocolat ne présentait aucun signe de quelconque cheveu blanc. Il portait des lunettes lui donnant l'air d'être sorti tout droit d'un film steampunk. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et fumaient en partie. Son petit bouc lui conférait un certain charme. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens couleur chocolat et je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser les miens, quelque peu intimidée.

Son allure me rappelait celle du Doc de retour vers le futur. Je n'attendait plus que Marty arrive derrière lui en chantonnant « c'est vous le doc, doc ! »

Sa démarche me rappelait profondément celle d'un homme saoûl, dans son grand effort d'essayer d'éviter les nombreux déchets empilés par terre. De la fiole que tenait sa main gantée se dégageait une étrange fumée verte

Il trébucha et certains étudiants le rattrapèrent. Il se remit droit comme un piquet et de sa silhouette émanait une certaine classe, je dois dire.

Je remarquai que, vu de près, il était plus petit qu'il ne le laissait penser.

« Saloperie de matériel, faudrait que je pense à ranger, moi. » murmura t-il dans sa barbe.

Il se racla la gorge « Ahem, veuillez m'excuser, je suis Anthony Edward Stark, votre professeur de-... »

Un élève au regard mauvais l'interrompit

« -Hé mais ce type est dangereux ! Vous avez vraiment le droit d'être prof ? »

Mr Stark lança vers ce dernier un regard mi-figue mi-raisin. Un rictus sardonique anima ses lèvres.

« Écoutes, petit (il montra le dos de la paume de sa main gantée à l'élève arrogant) si tu ne montre pas un minimum de respect envers le brillant génie que je suis... »

Des numéro s'affichèrent sur son gant marron. Il tapa une série de chiffres, comme un digicode, et un cercle se forma au dessus de celui-ci. Ce disque tournait dans l'air à la manière d'un hologramme. Le professeur tourna le cercle sur lequel était affiché plusieurs icônes. Il en sélectionna et une nuée de pics glacés hologrammes eux aussi se forma au dessus du dos de sa main.

« Si tu refuse d'admettre mes talents, il t'arrivera, disons, des petites bricoles. »

L'élève émit une sorte de gémissement plaintif créant ainsi l'hilarité de tous. Mr Stark, semblant content de l'effet produit, se remit à parler :

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, vous avez devant vous l'illustre, le magnifique, le génie, le brillant, l'illustre Tony Stark, votre nouveau professeur de... Mécanique scientifique dans l'espace ! »

Silence.

Mon cerveau refusa d'agir. Avais-je bien entendu ? N'était-ce pas initialement pour un cours de potion que nous étions tous réunis ici, dans cette salle, avec Monsieur Stark ? L'idée qu'une certaine logique m'échappe m'agaça plus qu'autre chose. Se moquait-il de nous ?

« -Il se fout de nous » je murmurai à l'intention de mon meilleur ami

« Je pense aussi. Mais remarque, je refuserai pas de faire ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure ! »

L'assemblée ne pu contenir son incompréhension. Toute la classe était agitée. Certain lançaient des « c'est du foutage de gueule », d'autre des « Apprenez-moi ! »

Star reprit la parole, calmant ainsi le bruit incessant :

« Les potions seules, c'est de la connerie et rien de plus. L'avenir, c'est les machines ! Mais évidemment on peut combiner les deux, et ça, les enfants, ça fait des étincelles ! »

Il s'avança autour de la grande table ronde. Tous les élèves firent de même et se collèrent le plus possible afin de ne rien rater du spectacle.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui va tous vous mettre d'accord (il lança un sourire moqueur). La meilleure des choses à faire pour vous convaincre, c'est la pratique, pas vrai ? »

Le nouveau professeur aventura sa main sous la table, l'air de chercher quelque chose. Son visage s'illumina quand il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un « clic » se fit entendre, dévoilant ainsi un long escalier en métal. Il mis ses deux mains sur chaque hanche d'un air triomphant.

« Allez, montez. »

D'abord hésitante , l'assemblée ne su plus quoi dire. Puis une étudiante aux longs cheveux auburn se risqua à grimper, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que toute la classe se trouve sur la grande estrade.

Il mit l'engin en route, causant un bruit épouvantable de train à moteur qui accélère dans toute la pièce. Une étrange voix de femme en jaillit. Chacun de ses mots était entrecoupé d'un petit espace :

« BONJOUR. MR. STARK. QUE. PUIS-JE. FAIRE. POUR. VOUS. AUJOURD'HUI ? »

« Bonjour Ellie, je t'amène de nouvelles têtes aujourd'hui. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers nous

« La machine que vous voyez ici est une visionneuse de diapositive à réalité augmentée. Elle a plusieurs utilités mais je me sers le plus souvent de cette fonctionnalité-là. Elle a une conscience, alors ne soyez pas trop méchant avec elle. »

Stark s'assis sur une chaise de bureau et la fit nonchalamment rouler vers une sorte de micro disposé dans un coin de la pièce pour énoncer fort et distinctement.

«Ellie, mets compte à rebours à 10, 9... »

Un « bip , bip » venait accentuer chaque seconde passée. L'inquiétude générale se fit entendre.

« Mon but, vous voyez, est de faire passer l'apprentissage par la pratique. Cette petite merveille de technologie envoie des ondes vers votre cerveau et le stimule ainsi pour lui donner une impression de réel déroutant. Bien sûr, c'est sans danger, et je vous apprendrais comment se déroule la réalisation d'un tel bijou »

Mais la classe n'avait que faire de ses recommandations. Je lançai un regard paniqué vers Alex, qui semblait, lui, bien s'amuser.

« trop classe ! »

La voix d'Ellie embauma la salle encore une fois. La température ambiante augmentait de plus en plus rapidement

« QUEL. EST. LE . SUJET. DU. JOUR ? »

La pièce tremblait maintenant alors que le compte à rebours était à 3...2...

Le pied des élèves commencait à disparaître, le torse suivi, nous étions tous à peu près au niveau des épaules

« Lancement du sujet « Ma pire peur » »

J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre le « quoi ?! » d'effroi d'Alex avant de voir son visage disparaître en un éclair.


	9. Chapter θʹ Point de vie d'Alex

Je ne comprenais rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, j'étais dans la salle de classe de Stark et voilà qu'une seconde plus tard je me retrouvais au beau milieu de l'olympe en ruines, moi en version papa en colère.

Je regardai autours de moi quand je me suis rendu compte que mon cauchemar se répétait. De nombreuses silhouettes humanoïdes gisaient dans les jardins du temple des dieux grecs.

En premier lieu, je vis un grand barbu mort avec trois trous à intervalles réguliers au niveau de la poitrine, c'était Poséidon, mort, perforé par un trident, je pouvais voir le sang couler de ses plaies. À peine avais-je détourné les yeux de ce macabre tableau qu'un autre corps se dévoilait sous mes yeux. Oui, corps est le mot, en effet la tête avait été littéralement écrasée par ce qui semblait être un manteau (bien qu'on se demande à quel genre de clou il puisse bien servir), c'était Thor, l'oncle adoré de Mia qui était là, mort, sa cape rouge paraissait aller dans la continuité du sang qui partait de la base de son cou. En parlant de Mia ! BORDEL où pouvait-elle bien être, je me mis à soulever de nombreux corps à la recherche de mon amie, je vis passer les corps de Janus (il lui manquait une tête) de centaures et de valkyries et aussi quelques amazones.

Quand je finis par trouvée, empalée à une colonne de marbre brisée, mon amie, que dis-je, ma sœur d'armes, le sang coulant venant troubler le blanc d'une pureté sans pareille du marbre divin. Son Mjöllnir brisé au pied de cette colonne mortelle, je sentit l'émotion m'envahir, ma meilleure amie, assassinée et sans doute par ma propre famille.

Je me tourna alors vers la sépulture géante, et cela me fit penser à un récit scandinave dont m'avait parlé Mia un soir dans les jardins de Beauxbâtons du côté d'Aix-en-Provence, nous étions entrain de rêvasser devant sainte victoire lorsque nous nous sommes mis à parler des histoires de nos familles peur banales et les prophéties qui les entoures. « Le monde sera en ruines, la plupart des Dieux, hommes, géants et autres êtres vivants mourront. Asgard sera en flammes, midgard sombrera sous les eaux et brulera sous les flammes, une grande bataille aura lieu, coutant la vie à mon père, mon oncle, et même mon grand père. Ce sera la fin du monde. Mais, malgré tout, certains dieux n'y perdront pas la vie, et un homme et une femme habitant midgart en sortiront indemne. Et le monde pourra recommencer à zéro, meilleur. »

C'était exactement ce que je voyais : Le palais des dieux en ruines ? Check ! Le combat des Dieux ? Check ! Les morts ? Enfin bref, vous avez compris l'idée.

Je me suis donc concentré sur les corps, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je voulais savoir qui était parti à jamais. J'enjambais les cadavres lorsque je trébucha sur quelque chose. En me relevant, j'eu le malheur de voir la cause de ma chute, une tête, « sur un champ de bataille, rien d'étonnant ! » me direz vous. Mais je problème est que cette tête, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille, ces yeux d'un noir abyssal et ce bouc taillé à la perfection alliant virilité et finesse, j'avait mon oncle et parrain Arès devant moi, enfin, vu la tenue de son corps et les reflets blonds de ses cheveux et, si il avait été toujours vivant, j'aurais sans doute vu la lueur orangée au fond de ses yeux, lorsqu'il était dans sa version romaine (qu'il préférait pour combattre) Pluton. Sa tête avait été coupée nette par un _glavius_ romain, un glaive. Je lui posa une drachme d'or sur chaque œil pour qu'il puisse payer le passeur à l'entrée des enfers et arriver le plus vite possible aux Champs-Élysées puis j'ai repris mon chemin.

Apres quelques minutes à marcher je fini par tomber sur Atemis et Apollon se tenant la main avec une flèche plantée dans le cœur de chacun et je reproduisit le même processus que pour Pluton après être retourné le faire pour Poséidon et Mia, ne connaissant pas les pratiques scandinaves, j'ai effectué les grecques sur elle et tous les dieux nordiques suivants, ne pouvant le faire pour Thor, je me suis contenté de le sacrer et de prier les parques de le protéger en glissant les drachmes dans ses mains, je vis aussi Odin, il avait été pourfendu par une lance qu'on avait ensuite retirée. En avançant encore je passa devant des dieux que je connaissait comme Héphaïstos, brulé vif, Zeus, tué par l'éclair primitif, Hadès qui était déjà retourné à l'état d'ossements ou encore hermès, arborant son éternel sourire moqueur. Je vis même Loki, le père de Mia, elle en parlait rarement, mais l'air de famille était tel que les autres dieux scandinaves n paraissait plus que de lointains cousins de mon amie. Je vis des dizaines de milliers de créatures mythologiques comme des hydres ou des centaures, abattues à mains nues, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'hercules était revenu à la vie et c'était vrai, il avait, lui aussi été battu à mort, on aurait dit que des poings surmontées de trois grosses griffes l'avaient frappée jusqu'à faire exploser sa boite crânienne, en effet, son cerveau avait coulé à coté de lui. Je finit par découvrir l'horrible vérité.

Ma mère était là, bouche ouverte, tête nue, elle dormait, étendue au sol sous la nue, belle dans son lit de terre, où la lumière pleut, tel de l'or. La tête sur une roche, elle dormait, souriant comme une petite fille. Les relents des corps ne la faisaient pas grimacer, elle dormait dans le soleil, les mains croisées. Elle avait une dague, planté en plein cœur.

Alors, je tombât à genoux et me mit à pleurer, c'en était trop, voir ma mère comme ca, la beauté morte, c'était trop dur. J'ai donc retiré la lame et posé les deux drachmes d'or sur des yeux clos. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, mon regard se posa sur la dague, mon cœur manquât un battement et je me mis à pleurer de plus belle. Sur la lame, étaient gravés en grec ancien « Αλέξανδρος » qui signifie Alexandros « Γ » qui signifie Gamma ou encore là traduction littérale romaine de Mia. Je me saisi de l'arme qui, une fois dans ma main redevint mon _gladius_ romain. C'était donc moi, j'avais tué toute ma famille, ainsi que ma meilleure ami et sa famille, tous les dieux et des milliers de centaures minotaures et autres créatures. Je m'apprêtait à me pourfendre avec mon _gladius_ lorsque je me retrouvât dans la salle de classe, je me tourna vers le reste de la salle, certains élèves pleuraient, Hermione était à la limite du malaise, Drago avait le regard vitreux et lorsque je tourna le regard vers Mia, ce que je vis me stupéfia, elle avait l'air terrifiée, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour.


End file.
